Predators (game)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Predators/Predators Lite; ---- 9th July 2010 Plot ---- In a twisted take on role reversal, you are not out to stop the deadly alien invasion — you are the one hunting the humans. Based on the hit Hollywood film of the same name, Predators is as gorgeous as it is gory. The hunt is on. Predators (game) features unique missions, allowing you to master a sample of Predator weaponry in distinct environments, Unlock new gear by collecting trophies from your fallen quarry, defend yourself not just against humans with serious survival instincts, but also Berserker Predators from warring clans. Styled on the film Predators 2010, you play as the Predator against Stans, Cuchillo, Isabelle, Royce and others. Gameplay ---- Predators (game) is a different game to Predators (phone). These humans are the most dangerous killers on the planet…but it’s not their planet. This planet is a game preserve and they are the prey. Pit your incredible Predator strength, stealth, and alien technology against the killer instincts of the nine deadliest human begins alive. Prove you are the ultimate Predator. Begin the hunt and end their lives. A menu interface greets you as you start, with the choice of menu screen, trophy room or gear room, game level select and achievement screen. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- Game modes; Singleplayer: Campaign Fight your way through the levels. (Needs to be unlocked) Ultimate Survival Test your skills with an Ultimate Survival level. (Needs to be unlocked) On screen controls ---- Movement stick, pause menu, attack/block/dash/grab, melee weapons select, ranged weapons select, cloak mode, thermal vision. On screen display ---- Health bar, energy, lives, weapons. New ---- NEW FEATURES IN VERSION 1.1 New Berserker Predators (Falconer, Tracker) Ferocious Predator Dog and Falcon attacks. Android VERSION 1.4.5 Xperia PLAY optimized NVIDIA Tegra optimized Maps ---- 2 different stages in Predators Lite 31 different stages in Predators Walkthrough ---- [[:category:video_games|'Predators Lite Maps;']] Crush Resistance (4) Objectives: 1 Kill Nikolai. (Achievement: Unlock 'razor whip'.) Wings of Death (27) Objectives: 1 Kill 10 enemies with the whip. 2 Kill 10 Flusher hounds to get the Falconer Predator out in the open. 3 Kill the Falconer Predator. (Achievement: 'Wing Death'.) [[:category:video_games|'Predators Maps;']] Ultimate Survival Test your skills with an Ultimate Survival level. (complete mission 9 to unlock) Survivor - against the group and their weapons like Nikolai with the M134 and Nolan with the Plasma Gun. Ultimate Wave Attack The hunts never end. Fresh prey is always coming. As a predator, you must perfect your skills and evolve into the ultimate hunter. (complete mission 23 to unlock) Ultimate Wave Attack - played against all characters from the film with the addition of these characters; Isabelle will bring extra snipers, Falconer will bring predator dogs, Stans will bring extra knife wielding man, Royce will bring soldiers carrying the AA12... New Mission Start your missions up against the group on the Game Reserve; Isabelle, Royce, Cuchillo, Mombasa, Nikolai, Stans, Hanzo, Noland. 1 First Blood Explore the hunting ground and track down human prey. Use your wrist blade to draw your first blood and strike fear to their hearts. 2 Death Blow You will risk injury the longer it takes to kill prey, learn to use your strengths and abilities to slaughter them quickly. 3 Lightening Strike Our clan's killing technique is honed to a fine art, obtain rewards for every kill that honors our tradition. Perfect it and you will be supplied with more powerful weapons. 4 Crush Resistance Human prey are dangerous fighters, defend yourself and strike quickly when they are weakened, they will soon learn that resistance is futile. 5 Impale and Slice Don't let the humans escape from your grip. Impale them and slice them apart on the spot. 6 Trophy Kill Prove your abilities to the clan by collecting the heads of your opponents. Amass the heads of 5 humans. 7 Onslaught Night has descended and the humans believe the darkness gives them an advantage. Put your speed and power to the test by killing as many humans as possible before dawn, their attacks will be relentless. 8 Silent Death Surprise is your mightiest weapon, use your stealth generator to become invisible, stalk your prey at close quarters and remain undetected. 9 Fire Power Test your aim, the humans have long range weapons so you will need to kill them from a distance, use your cannon to take them out before they get to close. 10 Revenge Kill - Stans You will now face the first of the deadliest human hunters - Stans the murderer, darkness gives him misplaced bravery, use thermal imagery to swiftly execute this target, his head will bring a rich reward. 11 Slaughter The criminal's blood has been rewarded with the mighty Combi Stick. When used correctly, this weapon will inflict devastating wounds on human prey. 12 Killing Storm The humans are now organized into hunting packs. You must evade and out maneuver them. The rains and swollen streams will interfere with the cloak's ability to conceal. 13 Revenge Kill - Royce Seek out the one that directs their new tactics, cut off the head of this leader, respect this warrior and kill him with honor. 14 Bloodbath You must be careful not to sustain injury during close combat, the net gun snares and immobilizes human prey, kill with impunity, trap and tear apart 10 humans to complete this mission. 15 Shadow Human strength lies in numbers and the light suits their eyes, darkness has now descended, leaving them blind and helpless, wait until they are alone and strike them silently and swiftly leaving nothing but stains of blood welcoming the dawn. 16 Spin Blade The disc covers a large area, take out more than one enemy at a time, you will need to maximize the kill rate as their wrath may overcome your own. It is time to drive them into the final killing place. 17 Duel Well done, you have delivered them to death. The time has now come to put your close combat skills to the test. You will now face Hanzo, a true sword master, and you will need to use all of your combat knowledge to outwit his samurai sword. 18 Night Sight See the prey before it can see you, use the cover of darkness to see the long range snipers before they can strike. Kill 20 snipers to lure out their leader, Isabelle and finish her off before her crosshair targets you. 19 Death Squad Mombasa was part of the Revolutionary United Front, his guerrilla tactics bring fear to his foes, let him watch you kill his death squad and finish him off before more reinforcements come to his aid. 20 Ruthless Beware! This human carries twin weapons. Resist the wrath of his clan before he arrives. Speed and stealth are needed to overcome him. 21 Bullet Storm This commando is armed with an awesome weapon; it's firepower creates a storm of bullets that will out cut down the mightest trees, stay clear and block the hail firepower; let down your guard and you will die without honor. 22 United Offensive The humans have joined forces to hunt you down, they will swarm you in waves, resist their attacks and remind them they are the prey. 23 Kill Noland You've almost attained the goal of becoming the supreme hunter of our clan. The elusive Noland has escaped us until now, force him to come out of his hiding place by harvesting the heads of his brethren, prove your worth as a hunter; bring us honor, glory, and Noland's head. 24 Predator Dogs The smell of human blood is drawing in the predators' hunting dogs; once their frenzied attack starts it will not stop! Kill them or suffer the consequence...death. 25 Tracker Predator We are now the hunted ones! The dog handler predator controls the canine attacks. Fend off the dogs and kill their master before his razor whip slices you in half. 26 Whiplash Master the razor whip; use the human to perfect your skills, the whip will trap and slice them to pieces. 27 Wings of Death A new danger now strikes from above, the Falconer predator has released the hawks, not even your cloaking abilities allow you to evade their acute senses. 28 Tusk and Talons The other clans sent a hunting party to take your trophy, decapitate the Falconer and Tracker predators then feed their flesh to their beasts. 29 Divide and Conquer Your enemies are fighting each other; exploit this using your stealth abilities to isolate your prey and take their heads. 30 Protect the Clan Leader Our clan leader has been captured and he's at the mercy of our enemies, protect him from their relentless assault. 31 Berserker You have withstood the storm and our clan leader has now witnessed your skill and courage. Only you are now able to step up and defeat our nemisis - the Super Black Predator. Characters ---- Predator Weapons ---- Wrist Blades Plasma Gun (unlocked level 9) combi Stick (unlocked level 11) Net Gun (unlocked level 14) Disc (unlocked level 16) Spear (unlocked level 17) Razor Whip (unlocked level 26) Equipment ---- Mr. Black Predator Mask, Stealth Generator, Thermal Vision, Classic Mask, Falconer Mask, Tracker Mask. Trophies ---- Trophies and total kills from each; Isabelle, Stans, Royce, Cuchillo, Mombasa, Nikolai, Hanzo, Noland, Soldiers Mr. Black, Berserker and Predator Dogs. Enemies ---- Berserker Predators, Ferocious Predator Dogs, Stans, Cuchillo, Isabelle, Mombasa, Noland, Nikolai, Hanzo and Royce. Publishers ---- Chillingo is the premier publisher of games and apps focused on digital distribution. We work with independent development studios in over 30 different countries in the Americas, Europe, and APAC regions, and provide unmatched publishing strength to help your game/app gain the greatest exposure it can on a worldwide level. Developers ---- Chillingo is the premier publisher of games and apps focused on digital distribution. We work with independent development studios in over 30 different countries in the Americas, Europe, and APAC regions, and provide unmatched publishing strength to help your game/app gain the greatest exposure it can on a worldwide level. Awards ---- Game statistics; Hunting games completed Weapons upgrades received Predator masks unlocked Honor points Trophy kills Stealth kills Oponents impaled Bodies split Longest survival time Predator deaths Net gun captures Max spin blade combo Combos ---- wrist Blades A+A+A+Hold A - whirlwind A+B or Dash+B - impale Impale+B+B - body splice Impale+A+A+A - trophy kill Combi Stick Hold A - heavy attack A+A+A+Hold A - sweep of death Razor Whip Move+B - perfect slice Move+B - grapple A+A+A+Hold A - the chopper Future Releases ---- Patches ---- Updated version 1.1 - 19th Nov 2010 Updated version 1.4.5 - 09 November 2012 Reception ---- “The Predator is just a badass.” – IGN; Editor’s Choice Award “all-around excellent human-slaying action.” – Gizmodo; This Week’s Best Apps “checks off all the gory boxes to satisfy even the headiest of cult followers.” – TouchArcade “…good game that makes great use of its license…” – 148Apps “…Predators may be the best game available for the iPhone and iPad.” – AppAdvice References Citations Predators/Predators Lite Predators (app) Predators (games) Footnotes category:Predators 2010 (games) Category:Video games Category:Android Games